Grip
The Grip, or sometimes known as "Foregrip", is an attachment to weapons in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. This attachment decreases recoil for weapons. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The Grip attachment is available for light machine guns and shotguns. It is unlocked when a player achieves 75 kills with a light machine gun, and 50 kills with a shotgun. Using the grip attachment will replace a player's tier one perk. The foregrip is most useful for LMGs, as they have moderate-high recoil; the grip helps to maintain accuracy when firing at range. Call of Duty: World at War The grip attachment is only available for the two shotguns, the Double-Barreled Shotgun and M1897 Trenchgun. It decreases weapon recoil just as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and as previously, replaces the player's tier one perk. Instead of the synthetic polymer pistol grip from Modern Warfare, foregrips are basically wooden handles, finished and fashioned into sticks that simply attach to the gun's gripping area. With this attachment, the Double-Barreled Shotgun has a small wood handguard under the barrels rather than a vertical grip. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The foregrip attachment is available for LMGs and Shotguns in Multiplayer. For LMGs, the foregrip is the first attachment unlocked (Marksman I, 10 kills). For shotguns (except the Ranger and the Model 1887 - they cannot accept a foregrip), it is unlocked at Marksman III (75 kills). When attached to a shotgun it reduces the recoil but the bullet spread remains the same. When on an LMG it greatly reduces recoil allowing for much greater accuracy. On moderate-high recoil LMGs such as the M240 or the L86 LSW the grip can be beneficial, as the recoil will keep climbing without it. It is also very common to see even the lower-recoil LMGs with the grip. Unlike'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and Call of Duty: World at War, the grip does not replace the Tier 1 perk. Though this is not possible in Multiplayer, the SCAR-H can be found with a foregrip in The Pit of "S.S.D.D" and also being used by Army Rangers in the Campaign. The Grip also decreases the switch time for the AA-12. Call of Duty: Black Ops The grip attachment returns in Black Ops. It can be mounted on the M60, the M14, the Stakeout and every submachine gun except the MP5K. It costs to unlock. For most weapons attaching a grip instead attaches a stock, as seen on every SMG apart from the AK-74u that has a foregrip. On sub-machine guns with stocks on the unmodified weapon like the Uzi, the stock will be folded when Grip is not used, but will be extended when Grip is used. Trivia *Throughout the Call of Duty series, a handful of weapons can be found that have a grip attached even without any attachments. These grips are purely cosmetic and have no effect on the weapon's recoil/accuracy. *In Modern Warfare 2, a SCAR-H with a Foregrip can be found right before The Pit in "S.S.D.D." and being used by Army Rangers in the Campaign. *In Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer, third person character models never actually hold foregrips and still hold the gun as it would without a foregrip, thus the grip passes right through the hand.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:IMG_5640.JPG * The SCAR-H in multiplayer was originally coded to have a foregrip, but it was taken out. However, the pickup/kill log icon still shows it with a foregrip. * The RPD's foregrip has a unique model, being a wooden foregrip built into the handguard. It is more visible in third person. * In Modern Warfare 2's singleplayer, the AUG HBAR always has a grip attached to it, but it is not labeled as an attachment when picked up. * In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the PM63 (and all SMGs besides the AK-74U and MP5K) is uniquely named "PM63 Folding Stock" in game when equipped with the Grip attachment, which is more accurate, though the stock of the PM63 is not folding, but retractable. *In Modern Warfare 2, the M4A1 and MP5K always have a grip attached except when an underbarrel attachment is equipped. File:bluetiger 4.png|A RPD with the Grip in Call Of Duty 4. SCAR-H_Grip.jpg|SCAR-H with the Foregrip attachment, only seen in Modern Warfare 2's single player. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: World at War Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments